The One Who is Sleeping
by Cosmic Humor
Summary: Elizabeth invites Aigis out for a night on the town, but also drudges up some rather unpleasant memories


"Aigis, you have a visitor."

Aigis looked up from the television at Mitsuru, as did Labrys. This was news. Aigis never had visitors. Aigis' expression hadn't changed.

"Are you sure it is not simply a delivery? I am expecting some vintage video games to come in, after all."

"She isn't dressed like any delivery person I've ever seen." Mitsuru replied. "Please go and speak to her as soon as possible. She's... attracting attention."

"Want me to come along, sis?" Labrys asked.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I can take care of myself, sister." Aigis responded.

"Oh... okay." Labrys responded, sounding somewhat dejected.

That was tactless, Aigis realized as she walked down the stairs to greet the visitor. Labrys was still insecure and desired consistent companionship, out of so much time alone. Aigis promised to herself she would make it up to her somehow.

Aigis opened the door, and realized why Mitsuru was worried about the visitor attracting too much attention.

"E-elizabeth-san?"

"Greetings, Aigis!" she said cheerfully. "It has been far too long, has it not? I've currently been engaging in gross abandonment of my duties and truth be told, the guilt of such an action is beginning to weigh quite heavily."

Aigis sensors detected no physiological traits that could be mistaken for 'guilt'.

"And I was thinking that perhaps in attending to a frequent visitor of the velvet room, I could make up my lost time at work."

'Frequent visitor'... It has been half a decade since she had visited. Though perhaps for the Velvet Room that still counted as frequent.

"And... how do you intend to do this, Elizabeth-san?"

"Why that is simple, Aigis dear." she said, a giggle escaping her mouth. "I am going to take you shopping!"

"Take me wha-" but she was not able to finish as Elizabeth had promptly grabbed Aigis by here arm and began to drag her out onto the sidewalk.

"It is not a difficult concept, my dear Aigis." Elizabeth said with that unwavering grin of hers. She continued to drag Aigis along at a brisk pace that was just a hair short of running in a decathalon. "You're always in that same sundress when you're not in your uniform, you certainly need a new outfit or two."

That caused Aigis' feet to grind to a halt, actually managing to stop Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around to see Aigis looking down on her blue sundress with a downcast look.

"Is there something wrong with this dress?" Aigis said. "It... is very important to me..."

Comprehension dawned on Elizabeth's face. "...did -he- like that dress?" she asked.

"I.. I met him in it." she explained. "On the beach of Yakushima, when I had managed to leave the lab. I saw him and I knew he was important to me." Why was she saying this Elizabeth? So much heat came to her face that she was worried she would begin to steam in public. "Be-besides! I've never seen you wear anything other than that dress!"

Elizabeth smiled again at that. "You are absolutely right, Aigis! Perhaps we should both find new outfits to try out!" she paused. "And I'm sure he would have loved to see you in them too..."

Aigis paused. She was almost afraid to say his name. She had promised herself to move on, and she thought she had. The pain was still there, though: a dull ache rather than a stabbing pain. Her processors managed to still function when memories of him had to access but it still took effort. As an android, she could never forget that pain when he had closed his eyes for the final time. That knowing of why she existed.

The pure completeness of the moment.

Aigis didn't know if Minato would like her in whatever new clothing Elizabeth would choose for her, but Aigis would always keep Minato in her memory... and her heart.

She gave Elizabeth a soft smile. "Very well, Elizabeth-san. Let us shop."

Elizabeth's grin widened at this which was surprising to Aigis. She was not aware her mouth could spread so wise. "Come then! I believe that in these cases like this it is customary to indulge in 'gossip' and 'girltalk'." Elizabeth then began to affect an atrocious valley girl accent. "Did you hear what Theodore was saying about the Velvet Room? He wanted to add in a crane game! Like oh my gawd! Isn't that the laaaamest thing you've ever heard?"

Aigis had long ago learned that time was experienced subjectively and used this knowledge to conjecture that this day would feel longer than most.

.-

Trying on clothing was most certainly not for Aigis. It was difficult to find things that she felt both aesthetically complimented her figure and hid her more... robotic aspects. Elizabeth seemed to find far too much pleasure in putting her in outfits that were either too skimpy or inappropriate even by Aigis' deficient standards.

Finally they had chosen a long red skirt and a black blouse for her to wear. To Aigis' pleasant surprise she could even tie her ribbon around it and it still looked pleasant to her.

She could not help but wonder if Minato would have felt the same way.

"I still say you would have looked rather fetching in the bunny outfit." Elizabeth said. "People like bunnies don't they?"

"Elizabeth-san, I do not think that the bunny outfit is meant for everyday use." Aigis said.

"Nonsense!" answered Elizabeth. "It looked perfectly corporeal." she stopped and paused once she realized what she was saying. "Cannibal?"

"Casual?" Aigis suggested.

"That's the one!" Elizabeth said. "I must say, Aigis, this is almost the perfect day, and I know just one thing that could make it complete."

Aigis was both baffled and wary. "What is that?"

"Close your eyes and I will show you." Elizabeth said.

Aigis was aware of human jests known as 'pranks' and so did not close her eyes right away. "Why?"

"It's a surprise!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"A surprise?" Aigis said, sounding even more wary.

"It's a surprise I had envisioned specifically for you." Elizabeth explained. Her expression had become surprisingly serious. "It also took a good deal of work. I had hoped you would like it?"

Aigis did not know how she could refuse that.

"..Very well." she said and closed her eyes.

"You may open them now." Elizabeth said, and Aigis complied.

Elizabeth stood in front of her holding a bell in her hand. Around them it looked like they were in deep space. It did not take Aigis over a nanosecond to recall what this was.

This was where she learned of Minato's fate. That he had become the Great Seal, holding calamity at bay. It was where one of the most desperate battles she had fought took place.

It was where she had decided to let go of the man she loved.

She looked up to see the stone face of the most important person in her life crucified and staring blankly ahead. There was no way to process the emotion she was feeling. She felt like she was going to be steaming again. All these thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Happy birthday!" she cried.

Aigis blanched. It was August fifteenth. The closest Aigis could be said to have to a birthday was September 20, the day she had been activated.

"...excuse me?"

"Oh is it not?" Elizabeth asked. "Well it was a good guess still, I think!"

"Why?" Aigis asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes, a sensation that still felt alien to her. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I've been searching the universe and have seen many wonders." Elizabeth said. "I even mean a man made of silver starlight who traversed the galaxy only on a board. After what felt like an eternity I found this." and she offered the bell to Aigis.

Aigis hesitantly took the bell. "What... what is this?"

"It is a bell crafted from the desire of the highest angels, and the tears of sorrowful gods." Elizabeth explained. "If you ring it... he will awaken."

Aigis processors stalled for an instant. He would come back? After so long of being away? After she had accepted him being gone? This was...

"This... is too good to be true." she stated.

"Unfortunately so." Elizabeth agreed. "If you ring that bell I take his place for one day... one day a year he and I will switch places. One day out of the year for all eternity. If you ring the bell of course. The choice is yours."

"Only one." Aigis said. "For eternity, even." It almost sounded like the best thing she could be given. To see Minato again. Even if so rarely, he would be here.

However, as a robot she was very good at going through numerous possibilities.

"He will be eternal." Aigis said. "I am a machine so I will exist for a long time, but I am still not eternal."

"No." Elizabeth said. There was no humor or levity in her voice.

"Then, when I pass... Minato too will have to feel the pain I have carried."

"Yes."

"That... would be a selfish choice of me to make." Aigis felt tears that felt unnaturally hot fall down her face.

"Being in love often leads to such choices." Elizabeth agreed.

"I... do not want to have this choice, Elizabeth. It is simply too tempting."Aigis said. "I do not want to hurt him like I hurt, I don't want him to hurt at all."

"He will indeed hurt upon seeing you pass." Elizabeth agreed. "But what of his joy upon seeing you again?" There was another pause. "The choice is of course yours."

Aigis incredibly powerful brain racked. There was no objective way to look at this, no solid answer. All she could think of was Minato's face. What she'd give to see him again, to hold him again. To tell him everything she never had the time to.

Later on, Aigis would tell Minato she was weak for ringing the bell.

At the chiming sound, Elizabeth began to smile as she faded from Aigis' view. "For what it's worth, I believe you made the right choice."

Slowly, Minato replaced him, his cross-position falling into a slump. Aigis ran as quickly as she could to catch him. She held him in her arms and felt him for the first time. Felt his soft breathing.

Heard his voice for the first time in years.

"...Ai.. gis?"

"Hello, Minato." she said. "You've been asleep a long time."


End file.
